


Homesick

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Greg always misses Nick, Greg can be easy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is missing the special guy in his life so Nick sends him a package to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> And story number two for today. Not sure why I keep posting two together, but well, it works. Now I have to write a bit more.

"Hey,G." Nick tucked his cell between his shoulder and his ear, settling in to talk for a little while.

"Hey," Greg returned glumly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Greg," Nick warned. "Tell me what it is. Or I'm going to start imagining worse case scenarios."

Greg sighed. "I miss you that's all. I told you it was stupid. And then not talking to you for a couple of days just made it worse."

"That's not stupid, darlin'," Nick replied. "I miss you, too. And it was killing me that our schedules didn't match up the last few days. In fact, I sent you something. You should get it any day now."

"You sent me something?" Greg asked excitedly. "Is it a surprise? Or will you tell me what it is?"

Nick chuckled. "You're seriously this impatient on Christmas and your birthday, aren't you?"

"I like presents," Greg answered. "I _really_ like presents from you. Is it something I can _play_ with?"

Nick started coughing as he realized what Greg was implying. "Geez, Greg. Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well my boyfriend is in Texas and I'm in California. I have to entertain myself somehow. So is it?"

"No. Jesus. I wouldn't send you something like that."

"Be fun if you did," Greg replied.

"Greg!"

Greg laughed as he pictured how red Nick most likely was. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually didn't like the ideas I come up with," he commented. "So what did you send me?"

"Just something you've been threatening to steal," Nick answered.

For a minute Greg was silent, trying to remember what Nick was talking about. Then one of their conversations during a rare visit kicked in. "You sent me one of your A&M shirts?" he asked excitedly.

"I figure you've bugged me enough about it," Nick answered. "I might not get it completely, but if it makes you happy..." he broke off and Greg heard a muffled voice on the other end. "G, I gotta go. Okay? I'll see you on Friday for our date."

"It's not the same," Greg muttered.

"I know, darlin'. Text me when you get the package, okay?"

"All right. I love you."

Nick's voice softened. "I love you, too. Friday."

Before Greg could reply, he heard the beep that signaled Nick had hung up. Skype dates and phone calls weren't the same as being able to touch and hold Nick, but he was willing to make the effort. And now he had the package to look forward to.

 

 

"Hey, Sanders." One of his roommates lobbed a package at him as Greg looked up from the book he was reading. "This came for ya."

"Aw did Nana send you a care package?" one of the others asked as he tried to grab for it. Greg pulled it out of his reach, holding it to his chest.

"If she did, I say he got gypped," the first one answered. "That's a pretty small package."

Greg rolled his eyes. "It's not from Nana. And small doesn't necessarily mean doesn't care. Good things come in small packages."

"Tommy would know," the first roommate said. "After all he's definitely smaller than average sized."

"Hey! You would only know what size I am if you're coming in when I'm naked, Zach," Tommy replied.

Greg shook his head, leaving the two roommates bickering over size and retreated to his room, ripping open the package as soon as he was closed inside. Dropping the wrapping on the floor, he gathered the cotton inside in his hands and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply.

Dropping down onto the bed, he rubbed the shirt against his face for a minute, remembering the last time he’d felt the shirt and Nick’s fingers in his hair as his boyfriend held him tight. Recalling his promise, he rolled over and snagged his cell from where it rested on his desk. _Hey, gorgeous,_ he sent.

 _Hey, darlin’,_ came the reply almost immediately. _How were classes?_

_Good. Got a 99 on my Chem quiz. And a package from someone special._

_You got a package from Nana?_

_*rolls eyes* No. I got this awesome smelling shirt from my totally awesome boyfriend._ Greg grinned when his phone rang a moment later. “Is this my totally awesome boyfriend?” he asked as he accepted the call.

“If it isn’t, we need to have a talk,” Nick answered. “So you gonna wear it tomorrow?”

“Why would I wear it?” Greg asked. “It’s your shirt, not mine.”

“G, darlin’, I sent it to you to wear,” Nick explained patiently.

“But if I wear it, it won’t smell like you anymore. It’ll just smell like me. And I have plenty of clothes that smell like me. I only have one shirt that smells like you. And I don’t have you.”

“So buy my cologne,” Nick suggested.

“It’s not the saaaaame,” Greg whined.

Nick chucked. “G. Sometimes you are such a girl.”

“I have a dick! You know very well that I have a dick!”

“So not the point! Wear. The. Damn. Shirt. G.”

“I. Don’t. Wanna.”

Nick sighed. “Fine. I guess it’s yours now and if you don’t wanna wear it, you don’t have to. I thought you wanted it to wear.”

“I wanted it because it’s _yours_ ,” Greg answered quietly. “Because I wanted something that smelled like you when I couldn’t have _you_. I’m sorry if I didn’t explain that better.”

“God, Greg, why do you say things like that when I can’t touch you?”

“To torture us both apparently,” Greg replied. He rolled over onto his side. “Why are we doing this?”

Nick rubbed a hand across his face. “Because we need to. Because it’s going to be worth it in the end. It’s not much longer.”

“It’s two more years, Nicky. Four if I do my Masters here instead of coming to you.”

“Then you start applying here next year. Maybe not A&M, but Texas. You know I’m going back to Dallas at least for now since I already have an offer thanks to Dad. So look there.”

“Would you want me there?” Greg asked.

“I would absolutely want you there,” Nick replied without hesitation. “We’d have to be discrete, just because it’s Texas, but yes. I want you with me.” He paused, then added, “I talked to Mama and Dad when I was home last time.”

“You. Nicky. What?” Greg sat up, almost dropping the phone in his astonishment. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t think about it. I told them and they were fine with it. I told you they would be.”

“Yeah, but you hear about these Southern bible thumping parents who disown their kids,” Greg started.

“G, I told you my parents aren’t like that. As long as you aren’t trying to ruin my education or something. They’re more concerned with me being happy than what gender the person is who’s making me happy. They’d like to meet you.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Of course I want you to meet them. I think they’ll love you almost as much as I do.”

“Only almost as much?” Greg asked.

“Darlin’, no one better love you as much as I do,” Nick growled. “Or we’re going to have some serious issues.”

“Ditto,” Greg replied. He lay back down, stretching, and groaning as he did so. “I don’t want to hang up.”

“I know. But it’s getting late for me and I’ve got studying to do. We’ve got a date on Friday. We can both look forward to that. You want to eat dinner together?”

“Yeah. But not Mexican this time. It sucks around here.”

Nick laughed. “No pizza. I swear you live on that stuff. Thai or Chinese?”

“Tommy’s been on a Chinese kick. I think we’ve had it four times in the last week. Can you get Italian?”

“No pizza, G.”

“I mean like real Italian. Pasta or something.”

“I swear you’re stuck on that stuff. I’m taking you for bar-bee-q when you come here next time.”

“ _That’s_ a date. But what are we eating on Friday?”

“Fine. I dunno. Burgers, okay? Because you’ve shot everything else down.”

“That works.”

Nick frowned as he realized Greg agreed entirely too quickly. “That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it? Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because it’s much more fun to go back and forth with you.” He snuggled down in his bed, tucking the shirt next to his head. “Hey, Nick?”

“What, darlin’?”

“Will you leave your phone on? Just for a little while? You don’t have to talk to me, but I just want to hear you.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna put you on speaker though, so you’ll have to yell to me if you want me.”

“I’m probably gonna go to sleep. I’m kinda tired,” Greg admitted.

“You okay, G?” Nick asked.

“Just tired. And I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, darlin’. And I love you. So very much.”

“I love you, too.” Greg sighed, sniffing at the shirt. “Thank you for my shirt.”

“You’re welcome. Do you have it now?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“How tired are you?”

“Nick? What are you thinking?” Some of the sleepiness left Greg’s voice.

“I’m thinking that I can make you feel a whole lot better… If you want.”

“Mmm. I always want. But I thought you wanted to go to sleep.”

Nick gave a low chuckle. “Oh. I don’t think this will take me that long.”

“Are you saying I’m easy?”

“For me, darlin’? Of course. Make yourself comfortable. But don’t unbutton your jeans yet.”

Greg wiggled around for a minute, shifting the phone and the shirt around until he could hold both and have his hands mostly free. “Ready for you now.”

“Yeah? Wish I could see you right now. I love seeing you all laid out for me. Wish I was the one running my hands down your body. You gonna do that? Gonna follow what I say?”

Greg groaned. “Yes, Nicky. What do you want me to do?”

“Pull up your shirt, darlin’. Rub your thumb across those so sensitive nipples of yours. I love playing with them. Love your reactions when I suck and bite them.” Nick smiled as he heard Greg moan in response. “You hard, darlin’? Those jeans getting a little tight?”

“God, yes, Nicky,” Greg answered. “Lemme open them. Lemme touch myself.”

“In a minute, darlin’,” Nick replied. “Rub your hand over your hard cock first. You get so hard for me. The noises you make when I touch you, when I’m there beside you.”

Greg followed Nick’s directions, turning his head at the same time and rubbing it against the t-shirt Nick had sent him. Squeezing his cock through his jeans, he begged, “Nicky. Nicky, please. Lemme touch myself?”

“Yeah, G,” Nick groaned. “Yeah. Open up your jeans. Touch yourself. Lemme hear ya.”

“Oh that feels good,” Greg moaned and Nick could hear the slide of skin on skin even through the connection. “Feels so good. Nicky, I’m already so close.”

“Yeah? Cum for me then, darlin’. Don’t hold yourself back. I wanna hear ya.”

“Oh.. Oh. You gonna. You gonna cum, too?” Greg gasped.

“I’m just enjoying the show,” Nick replied, shifting in his seat and spreading his legs to ease some of the pressure in his own jeans. “I wanna hear you, darlin’. Cum for me. Cum for me, darlin’.”

“Nicky,” Greg gasped.

Nick gave him a minute, waiting for him to say something else, and then asked, “G? You still there?”

“You know I’m not going to sleep any time soon now, right?” Greg asked and Nick had to laugh, even though he was still painfully hard in his own jeans. “I’m not sure if you actually did me a favor.”

“But it felt good, didn’t it?” Nick asked.

“It always feels good. Even when it’s my hand and not yours.” Greg reached for a towel to clean up. “Your turn?”

“I’m going to wait,” Nick replied. “I want to see you.”

“Nicky,” Greg responded. “It’s not good to get yourself worked up and not do anything about it.” He grinned as he rolled onto his side, cradling the phone against his ear. “I wish I was there with you. Wish I could get down on my knees in front of you. I’d slide my hands up your thighs and slowly open your jeans. Ease your hard cock out and suck you into my mouth. Suck on you until you cum down my throat. Love the way you taste, Nicky. The way you feel against me and in my mouth.”

“Fuck, Greg,” Nick gasped, slumping back in his chair. “Your mouth is lethal.”

Greg grinned wider, stretching lazily. “Glad I could help.”

“Darlin’, you _always_ help. But now I need to go take a shower. And get some sleep. I love you. I’ll see you Friday, okay?”

“I love you, too,” Greg replied, sitting up and setting Nick’s A&M shirt on his desk. “Five my time?”

“It’s a date.”

 

 


End file.
